


No.

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Rex has not slept in three days. No one told Hardcase.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	No.

Rex groaned from his bunk as the comm alert pulled him out of the first real sleep he’d gotten in three days.

“This is Rex.”

“Hi, Captain. Hardcase here. So-”

“No.”

And he rolled over and went back to sleep.


End file.
